


Decalcomanie

by vici_diem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mobile games - Fandom, otome games - Fandom
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Love, Marriage, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR JUMIN'S ROUTE. STOP READING IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ THE SPOILER.You and Jumin decided to separate after his controlling behaviour had gone over the line. You ran away from him, because that's the only way you can leave. You both eventually decided to divorce. A few weeks of separation later, you looked for Jaehee, only to be informed by her that Chairman Han had obliged you to attend the party he's hosting to show a 'united front' amidst the divorce drama. You decided to go, not only for that, but there is another thing you just had to tell Jumin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR JUMIN'S ROUTE.

_Click, clack, click, clack…_

The sound of your heels hitting the old wooden floors fills the silence of the room. You could feel all the eyes are on you, those piranhas searching for any indication of your weakness. Yet, they parted like the Red Sea as you walk through the room. And with your heart trying to beat itself out of your chest, you press your lips together in determination, all the while keeping your eyes on the back of his head.

He is looking out at the window, staring at the city lights lighting up the night. A soft jazz music is playing in the background as he takes a sip from his glass of wine. He could hear the soft murmurs behind him, but he doesn’t care. Him attending these boring parties that his father hosted alone is nothing out of the ordinary. ‘But why does it feel so strange, not having you by his side?’ he wondered. And just as soon as the thought of you enters his mind, he takes another, larger sip from his wine, overcome with the desire to forget.

You slow down your steps as you are nearing to him. He is looking out of the window with a glass of wine in his hand, looking like he owns the world. You swallow a lump in your throat. You can hear the whispers from the piranhas, as they stare at you from the sidelines, wondering what you’re going to do next.

“Jumin Han.” you called out his name.

You see his back tense at your voice. He takes a deep breath, downing what was left of his wine and turns to face you. He says your name, causing your heart to skip at the shock from his voice, before asking you, “Why are you here?”

You could feel the words stuck in your throat, suddenly unable to answer, especially with everyone staring at you. You could hear the music slowly fading away, and it’s only both of you in the room.

He stares at you, unbelieving that you are standing before him in the most beautiful blood-red satin dress, looking like the goddess of revenge herself. How the fabric hugs your body, how the soft curls of your hair cascade down your bare shoulders. His hand itches to touch it, to feel the soft curls wrapping his fingers. He could feel the desire growing inside him as his body remembers how it feels like to be with yours.

You move closer to him, wanting to be within his earshot. He stares at you as you move close to him. His gaze so intense you could feel it burning through your grazing through your skin, chills running down your spine.

His body tenses at every step you take. The grip on his wine glass tightening, while his other hand turns into a tight fist inside his pocket.

“Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more private?” you asked, your chin pointing towards the amount of people staring at you both.

Suddenly, a high-pitched female voice cuts in between you both. She’s a petite-looking woman, only a few years older than you. Her eyes are huge, her nose are really sharp, and you can tell that almost nothing about her is real. Her hair is pinned to the side, in the latest trendy style. She’s wearing a tight gold bustier dress, smiling at you both, even though it doesn’t meet her eyes.

“Why are you here?” she confronted you, moving next to Jumin and grabbing his arm. You could feel him tense under her touch, how much he yearned to push her snaky hands away.

“And why are you?” you taunted her, your eyebrows rising up at the ridiculous situation.

Behind the three of you, you could feel the whispers getting more audible, with one of them saying, ‘this must be so embarrassing for them, the ex-wife and the current girlfriend all in one room.’

Feeling the sudden rage building up inside you, you turn to the middle-aged woman dressed in expensive-looking outfit, telling her, “We’re not divorced, yet, aren’t we, Jumin?”

“No, we’re not. Why don’t we talk outside?” he offered, moving his hand away from his ‘girlfriend’s’ grip.

She looks at him like a scorned woman. Her mouth open, her eyes sending venom your way. You both ignore her, as Jumin pulls you out of the room, placing his empty glass on one of the tables.

As you both near the double doors of the room, Jumin’s father appears in front of the both of you. He stares at your interlocked hands, unamused, before meeting his stern eyes with yours. You didn’t know what to say, what to explain and when you were just about to open your lips to defend Jumin, he cuts you both off, saying, “What the hell are you both doing?”, then to you, “And why the hell are you here?”

“Father, I must speak with her alone.” Jumin explained, standing straighter, as if he’s ready if his father is going to threaten or berate him in front of everyone.

“Sir, I…” you started but were cut off by your father-in-law, as he warns you, “You better sort this out amongst yourselves. I don’t want you to come crashing here and ruining a great party. You’re causing my wife a great distress.”

At the mention of his wife, you can feel Jumin’s wall of defence building up. It is as if he’s preparing himself for battle. It’s what he hates most about his father, how the fact that all these marriages, these break-ups comes so easily for his father. How he would show these undeserving women the world that his wealth could buy, the wealth that Jumin works hard for, and dumps them without a second thought.

“Don’t worry, father. We’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” he replied, giving him a short bow and you followed suit, before he pulls you past his father and out of the room.

You could you feel your heels starting to hurt your ankles with the speed he’s pulling you through. You both passed by the hotel lobby, stomping through its marbled floors, earning a few curious stares from people as you passed them by. The news of your separation had came out a few days before, and it must be shocking for them to see the both of you walking through with your hands locked into a tight grip to each other.

Jumin could feel the people staring at you, and he could sense the shame that’s starting to cloud over you. The sound of your heels dragging across the marbled floors are like nails to a chalkboard. He knows how much you hated wearing those things, and would only wear them for his sake. He knows how much your feet would tire easily. And he hates how he well he knows these things about you.

Before you could even register what he was doing and why he stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the lobby, you feel yourself being lifted into his arms. Your arms automatically wrapping itself around his neck, feeling one arm on your back while the other resting behind your knees.

“Jumin, what are you doing? People are looking at us.” you said softly, trying not to meet their shocked eyes.

“The sound of your heels dragging across the floor is a nuisance. You’re ruining the marble tiles.” he said, as he walks us into the waiting elevator.

Jaehee eyes you both, smirking, as she waves at you both when the elevator doors closed. You stared at her, shocked. Had she been planning this all along? For you to come here, crashing this party, when you thought that you were actually encouraged to go, to show a united front and all. You knew there was something wrong when you entered the room a few minutes ago, feeling those eyes on you.

Jumin puts you down once you both are alone in the elevator. You were about to ask where he was taking you, before he drops to his knees on the ground.

“W-what are you doing?” you asked, but instead of replying, he moved his hand to take both of your shoes off. He drops them on the elevator floor, then lifts you into his arms once again when the elevator doors open to your floor. You hate how he could easily do this, pouting as you hold on to him and he walks you both towards his penthouse.

“My shoes.” you said, staring at your discarded shoes on the elevator floor as it closes behind you both.

“I’ll buy you a better pair, one that does not hurt your ankles.” he replied, putting you down on the sofa.

“Jumin, we have to talk. But we can’t be here.” you said, feeling all the memories closing down on you. How happy you both were when you both first came back from the honeymoon. The first year of the marriage, how it was the best year of both of your lives.

“Yes we can. It’s still your home as much as it is mine.” he said, taking a seat across from you, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he’s next to you. Just the feeling of you holding onto him when you’re in his arms, ignited all the feelings back to him. The feelings he tried so hard to shove into the depths of him.

You twiddle your thumbs, suddenly unsure of what to reply. So you changed the subject and said what you had wanted to say all along, the reason why you looked for Jaehee and ended up coming here in the first place.

_“I’m pregnant.”_


	2. Chapter 2

And just like that, you could feel the air around the room change. It was awkward before, with only you both in the place that holds so much memories, now it’s just…uncomfortable. You could feel Jumin suddenly froze, unsure of what to say. He seems to go paler, but you know he’s trying to calculate everything in his head. 

“It’s yours, by the way. I mean, I moved out a few weeks ago, but I hadn’t…I couldn’t…I wouldn’t…” you trailed off, not able to complete the sentence. Just the thought of it with another person sends a bile up your throat. 

“I never wanted you to move.” he said, slowly moving closer to you, as if he’s scared that you’re going to run away from him once again, as he confessed, “I was worried out of my mind when I couldn’t find you next to me. I know that I can be overbearing and controlling at times, but…I never wanted you to run away.”

“We were married too soon. We should’ve waited a few years…”

He got to his knees in front of you, swiping your tears away with his thumb, asking, “Did you regret it?”

“I only regret how it turned out to be. You were getting more and more unreasonably controlling, to the point I can’t even talk to RFA guys.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. You know how dangerous it could be, with Unknown still out there somewhere.”

“They’re my friends as much as yours. And we fight so much, too much. You wouldn’t listen.”

“So what do you suggest, that we go through with this…separation? I don’t want that. I detest that. I won’t sign the papers.” he said, his hands protectively moving towards your lower abdomen. Your breaths hitched at his gesture. And you could feel your chest getting heavier at the amount of feelings that you had been harbouring inside you all those weeks. You could feel it threatening to burst.

“I don’t know what to do.” you confessed, looking at him, feeling a slight relief in your chest after letting one out of the bag. 

“Come back to me. We could figure this out together.” he said. 

“I’m scared. What if nothing’s going to change?” Another one out.

“Everything will change.” he said, his hand flying up to cup your cheek, as he adds, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“But I don’t want you to change everything.”

“Then what do you want to change? Just say it and I’ll make it so.”

“Just…listen to me, for one. Don’t place all the burden on yourself, I’m here if you need me. And for the love of everything else, please stop controlling every second of my life, down to what I’m not allowed to eat. I can take care of myself, so stop cooping me up in here.”

“Anything else?” he asked, looking as if he’s taking mental notes at everything I said. 

“What about your girlfriend downstairs?” 

He smiles at your question, relieved that you asked him that question. You stare at him questioningly, wondering why he’s suddenly smiling like an idiot. 

“Are you actually jealous?” 

You scoffed, muttering under your breath, “Why would I be jealous to someone so trashy?”

He shakes his head, smiling, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose, causing you to jump at the shock. 

“I want you to move back in. And once we’re settled, we should go look for a proper home, somewhere close to Gangnam maybe.” he said, excitement glinting in his eyes. It’s in this moment, ever since you both separated that you’ve seen him since this happy. You’ve never seen him smile in the papers, or in the internet articles you desperately read through every night. 

“What about your girlfriend?” you asked once more, the fact that he is already dating someone is still pressing in your mind. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just some girl my father’s wife decided to match me up with in that party. Like all my father’s past girlfriends, she’s trying to get her friend to leech off of me as well.” he explained, getting up to sit next to me and pulling me closer to him. 

“Jaehee gave me the invitation, telling me that I was expected to be there to show a united front and all. I was looking for her, trying to reach you.”

“I should give her extra vacation days.” he said, his lips touching your temple, breathing in your scent. 

You look up to face him, feeling scared and excited all at once. As if you’re about to jump out of your airplane not knowing whether the parachute would work. 

“Can we really make this work once again?”

“Yes. We have something else to fight for.” he replied, connecting his lips to yours. And just like that, you know that everything will be okay. That both of you will be safe and happy with Jumin Han by your side.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write an epilogue for the story, since I have the sudden urge to write something, but am out of plots and characters to write about. Maybe I'll post a new series soon, who knows? In the meantime, enjoy this little tiny epilogue! 
> 
> Sorry if my writing somehow is too cheesy or doesn't really connect to the mood of the short story. It had been too long since I've posted anything. :D

Epilogue:

One year later:

Most of the leaves are starting to turn yellow, while some had fallen, a clear sign that autumn is here.You stare at a woman, gathering up as much fallen leaves as she could, only to throw it up in the air. Her little son jumps around, laughing as he tries to catch one of it in his tiny hands while his father is busy taking pictures of the both of them with his phone. 

You smile at the lovely sight, wondering if it’ll be that way in a few more years. Your eyes then drifted towards your little treasure, all bundled up cozy and warm, napping peacefully with one leg escaping out of his tiny blanket. You smile, being reminded of the countless amounts of time when Jumin would wake up in the middle of the night just to pick up the duvet off of the floor, just because you kicked it too hard during your sleep. 

“How’s my wife and son doing?” Jumin wrapped his arms around your waist, placing a kiss on your cheek before drifting his gaze towards his sleeping son. 

As if he could sense his father nearby, he starts to stir in his sleep. He cries, opening his eyes and put both his fists up in the air, wanting to be carried. Jumin immediately rush to the other side of the stroller to carry his son up in his arms. And just like that, the little guy calms down while his father is rubbing his back. 

You take a step forward while Jumin walks right next to you, carrying the little treasure that creates this little family. You look at them as Jumin points to the small pond filled with ducks, explaining to his son what it all is. Like his father, he looks so focused, as if he understands what his father is talking about. Your heart had never been more content at such a sight, desperately wishing that this moment would last forever. The little person that brought you and Jumin back together, turning an ugly relationship into a beautiful one. 

How scared you had been when you found out that the test was positive, anxiously thinking whether Jumin would take you back when he could’ve had anyone in the world. Hoping and praying that the marriage would work this time, because it all depended on this little person that was growing inside you. 

Sometimes, in your darkest moments, you even thought, ‘What if the test had ended up negative?’’ But knowing Jumin, since he hadn’t even wanted the separation in the first place, clears all those doubts right away. The fact that you had spent a few months during your separation away from him, without him actually bugging you, tells you how much he is willing to change. 

The memory then came back, reminding of you of the feelings you both had when he ripped the divorce papers with his bare hands. He hadn’t even used his expensive shredder. But the first thing you both felt, was satisfaction. The fear comes a little later for you, only for him to clear it away by making you realize: that if one is meant to be with the other, they will always find their way back to each other, no matter what.


End file.
